The Old and The New
by Marajsky
Summary: A Jedi from the old order comes out of hiding to help the new order. The changes will be hard for some to handle. One Jedi will stand up for what she believes to be the will of the force
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you read this in the last 24 hrs, please reread for I changed a few things so the story flows better. Thanks to the reviewers who brought this small mistake to my attention.**

The Old and The New

Chapter 1

Mace looked around is home for the last 35 or more years for the last time. He knew his time was nearing and knew what he had to do. No more hiding, he hid for way too long. There were things he should have done over 20 years ago when the Empire fell. He just couldn't bring himself to go back to the place he called home for so long to see it in ruins.

He flexed his right hand remembering the day he lost his real hand. The day the chosen one fell. He could remember that night like it was yesterday, falling from the night sky to his doom. But he would not die that night for he landed on an air taxi's soft roof top. The shocked taxi driver took him to the underground to hide from the Jedi hunt. This is where he stayed until the Vong invaded. He fled with his Padawan Helen (whose mother took care of him when he first arrived underground) to Naboo; since the empire has falling and the Vong didn't seem interest in Naboo. Helen died a few days ago, but before she died, she made him promise to help the chosen one's son rebuild the Jedi order; since he was the last master from the old order alive. He was sure the new Jedi order was flawed and they would need guidance to bring back the order to its pre empire glory.

So today he was off to the new Jedi academy to help with the rebuilding. Over the last 10 to 15 years he has been keeping up with the happings with the new order and was upset with some of the new rules. Things the old order would not allow, things he need to fix within this new order. Oh he knew the new order didn't have all the resource it need to be a success, that's where he would come in.

The beep from the com unit would not stop, Mara rolled over to throw a pillow at it to shut it up. When that didn't work she pulled herself out of bed, hoping not to wake her husband. She grabbed her robe and tied it around herself as she walked over to the unit.

"Yes, what is it?" she whispered.

"So sorry to wake you master, but there is a ship asking for clearance to land. He said he was looking for Master Skywalker, he said he was a Jedi master called Windu. I thought I would see if he is legitimate before I gave him the clearance." The young male trainee said as Mara nearly fainted. Mace Windu is ALIVE?

"Um, yes let him land. I'll wake Luke and we will be there in a few." Mara said as she turned off the com unit.

'Windu is alive. Palpatine said he killed him years ago.' She thought to herself as she went to wake her husband.

Luke rubbed the sleep from his eyes as they waited for this ship to land.

"Are you sure this man is a Jedi master from the old order?" He asked his wife for the 5th time.

"How many times do I have to tell you, YES. Palpatine told me about the day your father turned and that Mace was the turning point. He was supposed to have killed him, but I guess he didn't." Mara said as the landing ramp came slowly down to touch the ground.

After a few minutes a figure appeared at the top of the ramp. Luke and Mara both searched this new figure within the force to find a bright light of power and goodness coming from his force signature. Yes, he was indeed a Jedi master from the past, a powerful one at that. Luke hadn't felt this much presence in the force since Ben and Yoda. This Mace is more powerful then both his masters.

The figure started to walk down the ramp, for the first time Luke saw a real Jedi master of the old. The human man stood over 6 feet talk with dark skin and a bald head. His face did not show his age, this man most be over 80 years old and doesn't look a day over 50. The only way Luke could tell his age was the way he walked, he was using a cane while his right leg dragged a bit. He was sure it was from a bad hip or back, the only sign of his age.

"Master Windu, welcome." Luke said as he held out his hand in greeting.

"Thank you Master Skywalker, I must say you look just like your father." Mace said as they shook hands.

"Thank you, I guess you knew him well. Oh this is my wife Mara, also a master here." Luke said as he placed a hand on Mara's back. She also held out her hand in greeting.

"I am so happy to meet you Mara. I'm so glad you broke free of Palpatine's influence." He said as he shook her hand.

"How did you know?" Was all she could say, she was so shock he knew her past.

"I'll explain later. Did you say she was your wife?" Mace asked Luke as they walked to the building.

"Yes, why do you seem surprised?" Luke asked confused.

"I'll explain later" Mace said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Old and The New

Chapter 2

As the days past Mace, Luke and some of the other masters when over the bylaws and training procedures, Mace wanted to know all about this new order. Luke confessed that he had little to go on, on how the order operated in the past. He told Windu of his hunt for anything on the Jedi and its teachings. Mace finally understood what he was up against, how Palpatine covered his tracks in wiping the order off the face of history. He wanted to cry for all the lost customs, history and ways of the old order. He would have to start over from scratch and the Jedi of this order will not like some of the changes he had in store. They needed to get back to the roots of the order. That would mean the new order's bylaws and training procedures and even trails will have to be reorgized to match the old order's ways.

"Ok, I have all the information I need to start working on reorganizing of this order. Now some of the changes will seem harsh, but it's the way of the old order. I ask you all for the power I need to do what must be done. I would need to be in charge. What I say will be the law, is that clear?" Mace said to the others in the room.

"How can we know you are a Sith lord trying to take us over?" Kyp asked what was in the back of everyone's minds.

"Kyp, Master Windu is a Jedi Master from the old order and was one of the head of the counsel before the Jedi were hunted. I have spoken to Master Yoda last night; he knew I was worrying about the same thing. He came to me to set my mind at ease. Mace is who he says he is; we must trust him. He is the way to restore the Jedi back to its glory. We must listen to what he has to say. Master Windu, I personally give you my confidence to help us restore the order." Luke stood and told the group.

"Even if what I have planned will be painful?" Mace said to Luke.

"Yes, I will do what need to be done."

"Ok, I will map out my changes and we all will meet here again tomorrow, same time." Mace said as he gathers his notes and left the room.

Luke closed the old fashion wood door of his and Mara's apartment with a sigh. Something told him this is the beginning of a very long and heartbreaking road. He place his head on the door and closed his eyes, could he do what must be done to insure the order's future, not matter what it would cost him?

"Well, your back, and from you position with the door I guess it didn't go well?" Mara said as she came out of the kitchen area.

"Yes, and Mace has some hard and painfully change in store. I don't know what they are but the force is telling me it could tear apart some hearts and even families apart. I do remember reading that the children of the old order were taken from their families at a young age, never to see them again. I don't know if I could do that to a family."

"Here let me help you with that mean old stress." Mara said as she led him to a chair. She began to message his shoulders. "I know what will get rid of that stress." She whispered in his ear. Without a word he stood and faced her and in one move so fast she didn't even see him move. He picked her up and carried her in the bedroom.

"Oh." Was she said as the doors closed.

Mace paced in his room; trying to find the words he needed to say in morning. He knew that he will not only break hearts but also families. How could things have gotten so out of control? Palpatine is how; he wiped the Jedi clean of the face of the galaxy. No wonder Skywalker and his Jedi were so off track. Mace's job was to get them back on track and he knew he hand a lot of work to do and he will not be winning any popularly contests either. He will be hated by the time all the new rules were in place. He fears some will leave the order or worse, fall to the dark side. But he must do what must be done. He picked up his notes and began to write his speech and outline the plans. After an hour he was done, now all he could do is wait and pray things go without any problems.

"Who am I kidding? I'm going to be hated after all this." He said to himself as a cough racked his body. The time was close at hand now; it was just a matter of a few days. He had to get the order back on track before he becomes part of the force.

"I need more time." He said in between coughs. He layed down on the bed after the fit was over and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
